


It Will Come Back

by TheWonderTwins



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, F/M, First Kiss, Get together fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidge - Freeform, Mid-season 3, Not that it started that way, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The Drones Do Her Bidding, like stealing things, pidge likes keith's jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: 5 Times Pidge Steals Keith's Jacket (and 1 Time He Gives It To Her)





	It Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> _The title for this is from Hozier's It Will Come Back, and was originally going to have more of a tonal influence on the fic, but it kind of got away from me and morphed into a 5+1... Hope you enjoy!_

**1.**

There was a thief on board.

Keith frowned when he noticed his jacket was missing from the locker room as he came back from training. Why would someone take his jacket? Confused, Keith finished drying his hair, redressed, and then went looking for the thief.

Coran had had issues with the mice stealing his things, but the jacket was probably too heavy for them to carry away, and he couldn’t think of why they would. Still, it was a good place to start.

“Hey Coran,” Keith knocked on the doorway to engineering. 

“What can I do for you?” Coran asked.

“Have you seen the mice anywhere?”

The Altean hummed as he thought about it. “Last I saw, they were with Allura on the bridge, though they may be in the kitchen since it’s almost dinnertime.”

“Thanks Coran.” Keith waved and headed for the bridge.

Empty.

Keith moved on to the kitchen. No mice, but he did find his jacket.

“Pidge.” Keith crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the thief.

Pidge waved, hand hidden in the jacket’s too-large sleeves. “Hey Keith! Hungry?”

“Did you get cold or something?” Keith asked sliding into the seat next to her.

“Nope.” She smiled.

“Pidge said it was probably the only way to get you to dinner, which is ridiculous.” Hunk huffed. “My cooking should be reason enough.”

“You missed dinner three days in a row.” Pidge told him quietly as Hunk moved around the kitchen. “Drastic measures were necessary.”

“Uh huh.” Keith grinned.

She wiggled out of his jacket and handed it back when Hunk put plates of food in front of them. Keith had just settled it on his shoulders when the door opened and Lance, Allura, and Coran walked in.

“So good to see you join us for dinner, Keith.” Allura smiled.

“Yeah, man, was starting to think you were avoiding us or something.” Lance plopped down across from Pidge and pulled her plate of food toward himself.

“Maybe I was just avoiding you.” Keith smirked, pulling the plate back toward Pidge.

Lance pouted, and Pidge rolled her eyes. Hunk soon put another plate in front of Lance and the others sat down at the table as well and settled in for a Paladin family dinner. Keith had missed the last couple of group dinners, but he wasn’t avoiding anyone. Not really. For him, the group dinners just highlighted the empty chair he was forced to fill. Still, he should probably not skip dinner with the others. Shiro wanted him to lead the team, and avoiding everyone wasn’t going to help build trust, and it wasn’t going to bring Shiro back.

“Sorry.” He whispered to Pidge as the others loudly discussed the state of the Voltron Coalition. 

“You’re here now. Don’t worry about it.” Pidge smiled.

Keith promised himself that he would stop skipping family meals and let himself be dragged into the conversation.

**2.**

The next time his jacket went missing, he went straight for Pidge. He hadn’t missed meal time recently, so he wasn’t sure why she’d taken it this time. He found her in the hangar, standing in front of the Black Lion, hands on her hips, glaring at the impassive mech.

“I don’t think you’re going to fool her by wearing my jacket.” Keith said by way of greeting.

“She’s being stubborn.” Pidge huffed. “I was hoping you’d convince her to let me work.”

Since successfully updating Blue with the modified BLIP tech, Pidge had tried a few upgrades to the Lions with mixed results. Blue had let her work without fuss, but Yellow had needed Hunk to give the okay first.

“What upgrade are trying to give her?” Keith asked, accepting his jacket from Pidge when she handed it to him.

“I figured out where I went wrong with the booster; I was going to give her the _updated and totally safe_ version.” Pidge practically yelled at the Lion. “Red is significantly faster that Black. I was just trying to… make her more what you’re used to.”

Keith shook his head. No wonder Black had objected. “She’s not the one that should have to adjust, Pidge. I am.”

The Black Lion purred in his mind, pleased.

Pidge sighed, dejected. Keith squeezed her shoulder and smiled. “Thank you for trying.”

“Probably best to let her lie. We know the least about the Black Lion, who knows what all she’s capable of on her own.” Pidge mused. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.”

**3.**

The third time it happened, Keith stared at blankly at his locker until his brain caught up. It had been a while since Pidge last stole his jacket, but everything had been hectic with Shiro finally being found and Lotor causing trouble so he supposed they hadn’t had a lot in the way of downtime. 

Keith groaned, and headed for the medbay. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to hide the hit he’d taken training with the Blade of Marmora. Their offer to have him on missions had been an opportunity he’d jumped at, but it wasn’t gentle.

Not that he’d expected it to be after the trials. 

Sure enough, Pidge was waiting for him in front of a med pod, stern look on her face, arms crossed. The intimidating effect was a little lost with the jacket that was too large, but not entirely.

Wordlessly, he accepted his fate and climbed into the pod. 

Shiro, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge in his jacket waited for him when he was released. Hunk and Shiro caught him as he stepped out, and Pidge wrapped him in his jacket, nice and warm from her body heat.

Before he could say anything, Pidge flicked him on the nose and walked away.

Confused, he turned to Shiro.

“You deserved that.” Shiro stated unapologetically and patted him on the back.

Keith sighed, but deferred to Shiro’s judgment. He was probably right.

**4.**

Keith nearly bumped into Lance in the locker room coming back from a swim. With a towel over his face, he didn’t see him until they nearly collided. 

“Whoa, careful Mullet.” Lance dodged. 

“Sorry.” Keith sidestepped to pass the other Paladin by.

“Hey, why did Pidge steal your jacket?” Lance asked as Keith went by. 

For some reason the idea that Pidge had been in the locker room while Lance was changing made Keith’s jaw clench. Forcing himself to relax, he turned and asked, “She was here?”

“Her drones were. I assume it was Pidge, unless they’ve turned against us and are gathering sources of our DNA to make creepy killer clones.” Lance said thoughtfully.

“Probably just Pidge.” Keith relaxed. “She steals it when she wants something.”

“Right, right.” Lance eyed him suspiciously. “Unless you’re a creepy killer clone and that’s just what you _want_ me to think.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Enjoy your swim.”

Once he was dressed, Keith went looking for Pidge. She wasn’t in the kitchen, the hanger, or the bridge, but the common room. What could she need from him in the common room?

“Pidge?”

“There you are! Come here, I want to show you something.” She smiled brightly and waved him closer.

He dropped down onto the bench next to her and she handed him a controller. “You got it working.”

“I got it working.” She confirmed. “Lance already has the high score, but only because he stole it from me while I was sleeping. I say we kick his butt.”

“Sounds fair.” Keith nodded.

It took a few hours--vargas, whatever--for them to claim the leader board, but he hardly noticed. He was having too much fun. It wasn’t until Shiro found them and told them it was midnight and to go to bed that Keith even noticed that Pidge hadn’t given him his jacket back. 

She shrugged it off and handed it to him with a sheepish smile before retreating from the common room with a cheerful “Night!” over her shoulder. 

Keith put the jacket on, ignoring Shiro’s grin.

“What?” Keith glared as he and Shiro walked to the living quarters. “Just say it.”

“Apparently I missed a bit more than I thought.” Shiro’s grin turned into an actual smile. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Pidge are together, aren’t you?”

“No.” Keith stated, surprised that Shiro would think that. “What gave you that impression?”

Shrio crossed his arms. “That’s the second time I’ve seen her wearing your jacket, Keith, and you two just spent hours connected knee to hip on the couch. You’re telling me there’s nothing there?”

Keith looked down trying to will away the heat from his cheeks. “We’re just friends, Shiro.”

“But…”

He sighed, frustrated that Shiro had seemingly picked up on Keith’s… crush. Yes, he’d thought about being more than friends. He thought about her confidence in her Lion, her brilliance behind a computer or piece of tech, the way she would wax poetic about things that interested her, her smiles from smug to delighted, her snark… everything about her drew him in and made him want. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to see her happy. He wanted to help her find her family, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her, and he wanted to watch as she masterfully rained destruction upon her enemies. 

Ok. Maybe it was more than a crush.

“I should concentrate on the team. A relationship, especially with me as the leader, could throw everything off. Wouldn’t it?”

“Would it?” Shiro challenged. “You’re not one to abuse your position, so what has you concerned?”

The fact that the thought of Pidge in danger made his chest hurt? Or that seeing her in the hands of the Galra had sent him into a rage, _despite_ the fact she’d had everything well in hand? He wasn’t in a relationship with her, and those _still_ happened. How much worse would it be if they were together?

And what if it didn’t work out? Or what if he said something and she didn’t feel the same? Would they still be able to work together? To form Voltron? 

“Keith.” Shiro put his hands on Keith’s shoulders and brought his attention back from his increasingly panicked thoughts. “It’s good that you’re thinking about it, it means you’re taking it seriously, but you should bring Pidge in on the discussion. Decide together if it’s something you both want.”

They’d made it to the sleeping quarters, but he still wasn’t sure. He valued Shiro’s advice, and his opinion, but there were too many questions rolling around his head.

“I’ll think about it.” Keith promised, opening his door. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Any time. Goodnight.”

**5.**

A few days after his chat with Shiro, Keith was accosted by three drones as he came out of his room. He tried asking them what they were doing, if Pidge needed anything, but all they did was continue to bump into him, knocking into his jacket. Curious, Keith took the jacket off and held it out.

The drones took it from him immediately and flew away, so Keith followed. They led him to Pidge’s room. Without pause, the door opened to allow them entry, but Keith stayed in the doorway, ready to comment on her attack drones. He held his tongue, however, when he saw her.

She sat on her bed, picture of her brother in her hands. The drones dropped the jacket around her shoulders and she wrapped herself in it tightly.

Keith was reminded of the night he’d found her crying on the bridge. He’d left his jacket with her as he’d put her to bed when she’d cried herself to sleep in his arms. He’d wanted to stay then, but hadn’t.

He stayed now.

“We’ll find him.” Keith sat next to her on the bed.

“I know.” Pidge leaned into him and he pulled her close. “It’s his birthday. I miss him.”

They sat in silence for a time, both of them just looking down at the picture in Pidge’s hands. He recognized it from the Kerberos launch. He’d been there with Shiro. Dimly, he recalled seeing a family some distance away from him and Shiro as they’d said their goodbyes and taken pictures. It was how he’d known that Pidge was a girl before she’d told anyone. As soon as she said the Holts were her family, he’d put two and two together. It amused him a little to think the two of them had been so close and yet hadn’t crossed paths.

It had taken the Kerberos abduction and Shiro’s escape to bring them all together, and as horrible as it was, Keith was grateful that circumstances had led them here. He’d been alone most of his life, but now he had friends, family, and a purpose, all thanks to those shitty circumstances.

But Pidge was still feeling the loss, the loneliness, of missing loved ones. When Shiro had gone missing, that year had been the loneliest of Keith’s life. The search for the Blue Lion--even if he didn’t know that’s what it was at the time--had consumed him because it was easier than feeling that loneliness. Some days were harder than others, and sometimes all he wanted was to share everything he’d found with Shiro, to just talk to him… 

Keith looked around quickly and found Pidge’s laptop nearby. He reached over and picked it up, navigating his way through the programs until he found what he was looking for, and then held it a little away from himself so he could get a decent angle all while Pidge watched him curiously.

“Hey, Matt. You don’t know me, but I’m Keith. Maybe Shiro mentioned me, I don’t know, but I just wanted to say that you are seriously missing out. You’re sister,” he moved the camera to Pidge, “is awesome and has done the most unbelievable things trying to find you. Tell him Pidge.”

She gave Keith a smile and then looked at the camera. “I told you if you’d didn’t come back I would go to space and look for you. Well, guess what…”

Pidge talked and talked to her brother while Keith held the laptop. While she went on about Voltron and everything they’d done to get to this point, Keith watched as she went from subdued and cautious to animated and exuberant and it took his breath away. 

She concluded the video wishing Matt a happy birthday and that she hoped to see him soon before turning off the recording and taking the laptop from Keith. She set it down on her bed and then threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight. 

“Thank you.” She sighed, content. 

“Anytime. Whatever you need.”

Keith decided then to talk to her about what he was feeling. Not right away; today was about Matt. But soon. Having her in his arms was too nice. He wanted it, and not just when she was upset. Whatever risks came with it, they were worth it.

She was worth it.

**+1**

Keith had a mission, a dangerous one from the sound of it, that would take him away from the castle for a day. It was his first real mission with the Blade of Marmora since agreeing to join their ranks and he hadn’t told the others yet.

He should let Shiro know. He was sort of in charge even if he didn’t pilot the Black Lion anymore, and should know that Keith wouldn’t be available for a day.

He went to Pidge instead. She was in the hangar, sitting on Green’s paw while she typed away on her laptop. When she noticed him approach, she smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” She set her computer aside and hopped down. “What brings you into my domain?”

“Wanted to ask a favor.” Keith said.

“Ask away.”

He shrugged out of his jacket and held it out to her. “I was hoping you’d take care of this while I’m gone.”

“Where are you going?”

“Kolivan contacted me.”

“First mission, huh. How long will you be gone?”

“A day, if all goes well.”

She took the jacket from him tentatively. “That phrase does not inspire confidence.”

“Twenty vargas and I’ll be back to claim my jacket. I promise.”

Pidge put it on and nodded seriously. “Twenty vargas. Don’t be late, or I might not give it back.”

Now was a good moment, he told himself. They were standing fairly close, he could just go for it. Kiss her and let his actions speak for him; a practice which had always been more successful for Keith. Or he could tell her how he felt and give her time to think about it while he was gone. He was essentially doing just that giving her the jacket to look after. 

“I love that jacket.” He tried. He’d chickened out at the last second, but he hoped his meaning was at least a little clear. “I’ll be back for it.”

Reluctantly, he stepped away. With one last wave, he made his way out of the hangar to go talk to Shiro.

Getting pinned down by artillery fire was not his idea of a smoothly executed mission. Caught between certain death from either laser fire or a sheer cliff drop, Keith really wished he had a third option. Or at least, more confidence in his ability to slow his fall enough to avoid broken bones. One of his boosters was damaged, he didn’t know if it would ignite or stay on long enough to do its job, but a third option hadn’t yet presented itself so… 

The familiar whine of fighters approaching gave him an idea. A _really bad_ idea, but it had its merits over his current prospects. And if it meant he’d make it out of here, he was willing to give it a try.

Anything to keep his promise.

Steeling himself, Keith raced off the edge of the cliff and used his somewhat functioning booster to meet a fighter in the air as it flew by. He definitely broke something, but with his bayard and Marmora blade, he was able to attach himself successfully to the craft. He punched through the roof of the cockpit, yanked the bot pilot out, and took over the controls. He took the other fighters out first, then swooped in to take out the heavy turret pinning the others down.

With the way clear, the Blade of Marmora made it to their shuttle and scooped him up before leaving atmo.

Mission accomplished. Time to go home.

Kolivan made him get treatment first. The injuries were minor, relatively speaking, but waiting to treat them wasn’t an option. Keith objected, he’d be late getting back as it was, but Kolivan wouldn’t budge. As soon as he was cleared, Keith shot out of the Marmora base as fast as he could and sped home.

Pidge was waiting for him in the hangar when he docked the shuttle. Seeing her there, trying to keep her face stern despite the worry leaking through her eyes, arms crossed wearing his jacket, Keith felt the best sense of comfort. He made his way out of the shuttle and over to her, smile on his face.

“You’re late.” Pidge told him, annoyed.

“I tried to tell the Galra to stop shooting at us, but they didn’t listen.” Keith shrugged. 

“Well. You’re alive and in one piece. It could be worse, I suppose.” Pidge allowed begrudgingly. She shrugged out of the jacket and handed it to him. “Here.”

Keith took the jacket, tossed it onto the wing of the pod beside him, buried his hands in her hair, and kissed her. Pidge squeaked in surprise, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with ease. The kiss was almost unbearably short, but it was sweet and perfect. When they broke apart, Keith couldn’t resist giving her just one more small kiss before pulling back just enough to smile at her.

“Sorry I’m late.” 

Pidge grinned, a little breathless. “I knew you’d get here eventually.”


End file.
